


Does The Night Sky Know Everything?

by reiwata



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m ChikaYou garbage sorry. </p>
<p>You is mean to Chika and can't sleep because she feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does The Night Sky Know Everything?

Laying on the beach in the middle of the night, You Watanabe stared at the sky. It was a habit of hers, whenever she couldn’t sleep, the scent of the sea lying under the stars calming her. Yet this night was different from most, as even the calming sound of gentle waves couldn’t quiet her thoughts. And the night sky, usually so comforting, now felt like it was judging her, like it knew everything.

She turned onto her side, away from the harsh gaze of the stars above her. She felt guilty for how she acted towards Chika that day. Chika had been trying to get permission for their idol group to get time in the gym for practicing, You and Kanan alongside her, but they were shot down very rudely, being told that starting a school idol group at a closing school was a stupid idea. Chika had been in tears, and You, one of her best friends,  _ should _ have been there for her. She should have been kind and caring while she cried, instead of holding back her own tears and cruelly telling her that the teacher who said that was absolutely right, hoping that would dissuade her from following this impossible dream, even if You secretly had begun to want it too.

Her words had been too harsh, and You hated herself for it. She deeply regretted it now, remembering the hurt look in her friend’s eyes. “It’s too late… but I’m sorry,” she said softly, though no one could hear her.

She sighed softly, rolling over again to her other side. No matter what she did, she couldn’t calm her thoughts, and kept tossing and turning. She knew she needed to be honest with her precious friend, as soon as she could. Instead of moping like she had done all day after Chika ran away from her, You would tell Chika how she truly felt about being an idol--that she really wanted to do it. Turning back to face the sky again after deciding that, she still didn’t feel better. She still felt like that night sky knew everything. Did it really? Did it even care?

They were supposed to love each other, right? They were best friends. But, then again, that didn’t mean they couldn’t sometimes disagree.  _ It really was my fault, huh? _ she thought, knowing that she should have stayed calm instead of spouting nonsense like that. She really just wanted to hug Chika. Still, she felt guilty, having no words of consolation for Chika. She just wanted to pat her back as she hugged her, and saying that it was okay.

It was late, but You pulled out her cell phone anyway, nervously dialing her friend’s number. As expected, the heavy sleeper Chika didn’t pick up, and it went to voicemail. You whispered into the phone, a bit louder than last time, “I’m too late… but I’m sorry.”

Chika shouldn’t have had to cry alone. They should have cried together, sharing words like, “Thank goodness we have each other, I’m glad we’re together.” They had been trying too hard to act strong lately, and You had taken it too far. If they had split the tears between them, surely it would have lightened the weight from both of them, and soon they would have become smiles as they renewed their hopes and began searching for somewhere new to practice.

Instead, You had ruined everything, she realized as she stared up at that all knowing night sky. “Night sky, I’m so sorry.” She said through tears that had begun to silently fall.

There was no way she would get to sleep, no way she would sleep tonight, her thoughts eternally keeping her up. She knew she would toss and turn all night, trying to escape the night sky’s harsh gaze. She just needed to be honest with her friend and say what she truly felt instead of moping around any longer. Until she could do that, she would just keep feeling like that night sky above her knew everything. And maybe it did.

All because she couldn’t be kind.  _ I’m really regretting it now, _ she thought, as her eyes started to drift shut at long last.

* * *

 

“You! You, wake up!”

You blinked several times, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the harsh sunlight around her.

“What are you doing out here? I was so worried about you!”

“Ch-Chika?” You was confused.

“You’re forgiven.” Chika told her friend with a reassuring smile. Tears filled You’s bright blue eyes as she launched forward and hugged her friend.


End file.
